Gear
Coins and Starting Currency Not every character starts a life of adventuring with a sack full of gold and an enchanted sword. *See also Currency *For an example of prices, see Penny Merchant Gear *Adventuring Gear: This page includes all sorts of hunting, camping, fishing, and survival gear as well as light sources like torches and lanterns. *Alchemical Creations This page includes all sorts of items which require a Craft (alchemy) check to create. *Animals & Animal Gear This page includes all manner of live animals used as pets, mounts or attack animals. *Books, Paper, & Writing Supplies This page includes all sorts of inks, quills, books, papers, parchments and various items related to writing. * Clothing & Containers This page includes all sorts of articles of clothing as well as bags, boxes and other containers. * Furniture, Trade Goods & Vehicles This page includes items to decorate a keep with including statues, tapestries, tables, chairs, and other similar items. * Hirelings, Servants & Services This page includes all types of hirelings, servants and services like spellcasting or messenger service. * Locks, Keys, Tools & Kits This page includes all sorts of items used to bind prisoners, or to open locks (like keys) as well as all sorts of miscelleneous tools and tool kits. * Religious Items, Toys & Games This page includes all sorts of things like channel foci, altars, clerical items, as well as entertainment items like decks of cards, puzzles, and other games. * Magical Items This page includes all sorts of things ever burning torches, enchanted weapons, etc. Adventuring Gear By default, we tend to think of starting characters as inexperienced beginners who have scraped together a few coins to equip themselves with mundane items for a new life of adventure. By adjusting what beginning characters start with, you can use starting treasure to define the characters, making them part of the world they’re about to explore. 'Armor' See also Gear/Armor ' See also Armor 'Miscellaneous See also: *Alchemy Gear *Arcane Gear *Divine Gear *Racial Gear *Musical Instruments *Leather Gear *Scribal Gear *Wooden Gear *Metal Work *Cloth Gear *Camping Gear *Glassware *Weapons 'Transportation' See also: Transportation 'Weaponry' See also: Weapons 'Enchanted or Wondrous Items' See also: *Enchanted Items *Wondrous Items ''Starting With Magic Items Giving each of the PCs a starting magic item makes them more robust and capable from the jump, and can be useful for smaller groups. Campaign concepts in which the characters already enjoy wealth, status, or recognition might also be reinforced with starting magic. For example, the PCs might be the younger generation of a land’s great trading houses. It makes narrative sense for their families to give them a leg up over other adventurers. One option is to grant the players a collective budget of 1,500 SM per person, which they can use to buy any number of magic items. Leave them alone to agree on a distribution; they might get one mighty item, used by only one of them, or many lesser ones, so everybody gets something. The budget can only be spent on magic; they don’t get to keep leftover cash. Keep a close eye on what the players purchase, and veto anything that might break the game from the beginning. Also be prepared to adjust encounter difficulties to account for the increased competence of magically equipped parties. Be careful starting young or inexperienced players with magic items. Giving the stuff away can devalue the classic moment when a player finds her first piece of magical gear out in the wild. Heirloom Items'' When characters start play with magical items, ask players to create a brief story explaining how they got them. The story should not only reveal something about the item, but also about the person who carries it. Many times this is accomplished by the Merit: Inheritance Category:Gear